The Mystery Stone
by Roland5021
Summary: Robert Langdon is back with a new adventure! When he gets an unexpected call from a long term friend, Kathrine Solomon asked him to come to Sichuan, China with her, they turn out fugitives of the law. Langdon also bumps into another unexpected partner he had in the past years. Will he figure out the mystery stone, or will he give up, taking the cake, and hoping not to get caught?
1. Chapter 1: 6am

Hello readers!

I was recently given the opportunity to rewrite my Robert Langdon fan fiction, _The Mystery Stone, _due to the fact of false information and plot line sidelines. To chop it up, I just rewrote it. The old one will be deleted, and this will be the official. Thank you for understanding, and I want to say thank you to everyone that had favorite, reviewed, and commented on my story. I hope to find many more fans of my work in the near time future.

As a heads 'up, this story will be close to identically to the previous one, because it pretty much is. It'll be more accurate and detailed thought.

As for the disclaimer, I do not own the whereabouts or legal for Kathrine Solomon, Robert Langdon, and other fictional characters by Dan Brown. Other characters stated later in the story are and will be claimed as mine.

Thank you, and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter One

Jolting awake from the seeping moonlight, Robert Langdon rubbed his sore eyes and looked at the calendar, _June 12__th__, _4:30 am. "Beautiful." He told himself. Officially marking the last day of school at Harvard College. Even being on summer vacation wouldn't tear Robert away from swimming every day at five in the morning.

Sluggishly rolling out of bed, he hung his head low as he ventured into his small bathroom, taking one look into the mirror, showing his scruff hair uncombed and a beard that shortly appeared.

Langdon splashed some water on his face, and went to work. He combed his hair back, like he always does. Quickly changing into his comfortable, he threw on a polo shirt, loafers, a basic pair of khakis and his favorite overcoat, Harris Tweed.

Still barely awake, Langdon threw his bag over his shoulder and walked down to his car, hopping into his car and starting the engine. Driving to the Harvard stadium, which ironically was connected to the swimming quarters and the gym.

The brown haired professor killed the engine to the car, stepped out, and walked into the gym.

Soon enough after, he finished swimming, changed back into his outfit, and jumped back into his car, driving back to his small apartment.

Inserting the key to his apartment, he set his bag on the old vintage side table and ditched his shoes near them. Before turning back into his probably still warm bed, his peripheral vision caught something illuminating to his right. Turning his head, he saw the tiny, but noticeable red light on his answering machine.

_That wasn't there when I left, was it? Who would call me at five in the morning? _He thought.

With his ring finger, he clicked the rewind button, turned around and fixed his hair in the corner mirror that he caught from the bathroom. Hearing the click come from the answering machine, the familiar voice came from the tiny speaker box.

"Robert, it's me, Kathrine Solomon. " The voice stopped only for a rippling moment for Langdon to think. Famous Kathrine Solomon; sister of Peter Solomon, Langdon's mentor, close friend, and one of the highest levels of freemasonry that there is. Langdon recoiled in fright as he remember the last interaction with the Solomon family, just about getting them all killed. With a deep breath, she continued.

"I'm in, uhh, I'm in Sichuan, China, if you don't know already. Our symboligist has fell ill with the infection that is going around to immune people, and unfortunately he was one of them. If you would come to help us, that would be amazing. Peter could probably help you get plane tickets there. I'll pay for it. The only thing I ask of you, please don't tell Peter my location. Thank you, and Please call back."

With that said, the line went dead and the recording stopped. Langdon, who currently giving quizzical looks to himself, exhaled deeply. He walked over to the phone, picked it up, and dialed Peter Solomon's number. "Pick up, please." Langdon urgently tapped his foot on the ground, checking his timeless classic Mickey Mouse watch. The time, 5:45 am. _Only 6 in the morning. _After waiting the last ring, ready to end the call, the tone clicked, and an old, raspy voice mumbled.

"Hello?" The voice called out. "Robert?" He asked.

"Peter, thank god you picked up. I, your, my," Langdon started to stutter, but quickly rounded himself. "I need a plane ride to China. Something has popped up, a-," He started, but Peter interjected.

"China?!" Peter sounded somewhat curious to what Robert was up to next. "How do you know someone from China?"

The professor sighed. "Peter, it's not the time to talk, it's six in the morning, and I need to get there before tomorrow. " His voice tense and agitated.

There was a loud sigh coming from the receiver before Peter said anything. "Fine. I can probably push some buttons and get you a flight to Beijing in two hours." You could hear a creek, most likely from a floorboard, and the clicking of a keyboard. Soon enough, the phone clicked yet again.

"There. Flight to Beijing at 8:30. B Terminal." Peter sounded as if he was reading things off a note card.

"Thank you, for _everything_, Peter." The line cut dead. _Must be tired to hang up that instantly. I didn't even get to say take care. _Langdon hung the receiver back up and started to pack a small bag that held only a few days of clothing, and his notes for Chinese symbology. He slung the bags around his shoulder and slipped on his shoes.

"I've never been to China before. Fascinating." Langdon replied before exiting his apartment , locking it, and started walking down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2: Wasn't expecting someone else

I want to say thank you for everyone that has read past chapter one, due to the fact that I've gotten some negative information on my previous.

Disclaimer; I do not own the whereabouts and legal function of Dan Browns characters such as Kathrine Solomon, Peter Solomon, Robert Langdon, and other characters that may come up in the future. Characters such as QiangLie and others are and will be claimed as my own.

* * *

Chapter Two

Private Jet Plane

Beijing, China

6:30pm

With yet again being woken up, barely able to stay awake much longer with only hours of sleep. The female attendant carefully nudged the professor. "We are going to make our final descent. I'm need you to set up your seat and fasten your seatbelt." She commented, before traveling off.

Looking out at the still sky, Langdon took the two seatbelt latches and quickly pushed the together with a click. He gripped his bags tighter as the plane took a careful nose dive. As the plane dropped in the elevation, Langdon grew more anxious to be on the ground.

Soon enough, they were on the ground in a place full of beauty. The mountain-side simmering with the melting snow that still lay on the top of the mountaintops.

Exiting the plane, Langdon tipped his head in disapproval, only to realize that the supposed beauty was just a poster. Venturing down the steps of the plane, he tried to soak in the view of the artificial landscape.

He then quickly entered the real world of Sichuan, China. Pushing through the door, crowds and crowds of people moved through the airport in a controlled frenzy.

Being able to move through the crowd, Langdon got out, only to see Kathrine, a brown haired, hazel eyed lady in her thirties. Once she spotted Robert in the crowd, she pushed her way through the crowd to him "Robert!" She smiled.

"Hello." Still barely able to reach Kathrine, Langdon returned the smile. "You said you needed me here, in China?"

The beautiful scientist put her finger to her lips, grabbed his hand, and started to lead him out of the airport, to the parking lot. Crowded, like expected, cars were parked heel to heel together. It felt almost as if they were in a tight alley.

"Sorry about that." Kathrine started to speak, but stopped for some reason. "My car is there. " She pointed into the distance.

About a quarter of a mile away lay a filthy green jeep with a man sitting in it. He kept his hands low, looking like he was in some sort of fantasy world.

Langdon sighed as he started to walk in silence. _Wasn't expecting someone else._

Kathrine slowly followed behind him, watching his silent reaction to the fact that there was colleagues especially that he is unfamiliar with.

Moving closer towards the car, Kathrine and Langdon exchanged a few looks as if they didn't need words, before turning back to the jeep.

"Ni Hao QiángLing," Kathrine started, before rambling into slow and grammatically incorrect Chinese. With a sickly looking smile, Qiáng nodded. "Shèngshǒu Hao." Langdon stood behind the both as they quickly, and quite loudly conversed, trying to decipher their speech.

Enough after, Kathrine turned around to face Langdon.

"Hop in; I'll sit in the back. "

Langdon took one look to the back, and immediately chose his option. "I'll sit in the back, least I can do. "

Kathrine knew that further argument with him would just be a disaster and scarce to give in, she sat in the passenger seat, next to Qiáng.

As they tried to move around the polluted, overpopulated, and highly americanized world of the PRC, Langdon gagged at the reality of this foreign country, gripping the edge of the truck more anxious as ever.


End file.
